


Labne hunarano, sirine harno

by pretzel_logic



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: All Ships Implied, Alternate Universe - Fix it, Multi, Original Character(s), abuse of thieves cant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen isn't the only one that gets to have a conversation with a Concept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labne hunarano, sirine harno

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know we're getting Snart back but I also know it's going to involve character assassination. So here's this.

He had not expected to wake up, especially not back in his room on the Waverider. He had died blowing up the Oculus, had not he? If he had somehow survived and the team found him afterwards, shouldn't he have been in the med bay?

“Gideon?”

The AI remained silent. Growing disquieted by the second Len slid off his bed and froze at the familiar and comforting weight on his thigh. The Cold Gun but how? He had given it to Mick, expected Sara to get him and it out before the place blew. How did it end back up in his holster? Looking at his left hand, Len found he had his ring as well.

Yeah, he was in Oz alright. With no ruby slippers to tap his way home either. If he started scratching as the walls would they peel like paper and reveal Hell? Not quite willing to test that theory he hurried out the room and towards Rip’s quarter. Whoever was running this shit show would want the seat of power, wouldn't they?

Who he saw gave him pause, his swift steps stumbling to an awkward halt.

“Lisa?”

“Hi Lenny,” Lisa greeted cheerfully but there was something wrong. Wrong in the way this wasn't really the Waverider and he should not have his ring or Cold Gun. “I’m not sure if you're a smart cookie or a paranoid one but relax, I'm not going to hurt you.”

“Hate to break it to you but all of this doesn't inspire confidence."

‘Lisa’ tilted her head and pouted in a way Lisa never would. “I thought your home and sister would be calming.”

“It isn’t. So either drop the act or I’ll test out how effective the Cold Gun is on you.”

‘Lisa’ laughed. “I like you Leonard Snart. Much more than the others even if you aren't Ray Palmer like I expected. You and Mick Rory surprised me. It's been a long time since someone like you has been able to that.”

“How flattering, you got a point?”

As ‘Lisa’ stood up she became Rip Hunter. Len felt himself relax and tense at the sudden and alien change. At least Time wearing Hunter's face made sense, especially with how grim it looked. “The Time Masters are so fond of saying ‘Time wants to happen’. More like the first Time Master took one look at my chaos and beauty and rejected the gift I offered them. Will you do the same, Mr. Snart?”

Len wanted to demand what the hell that meant but Hunter-Time was gone and he was left alone. More than a little displeased, he made a point of leaving the Waverider. It looked like it was parked in the same vacant lot in Central the team had left from the start of all things. His ring disappeared and his parka settled comfortably on his shoulders. Right, so Time was not the only one that could change their appearance without warning. 

Central City was a ghost town, though not in the typical sense of the word. There were plenty of people frozen in time, disappearing and reappearing between blinks, like flickering lights. Sometimes the Singularity hung frozen in the sky above, sometimes it was night and then day. Len walked through frozen rain before he made it Saint and Sinners. Time, appearing as Chronus, waited inside.

“The first Time Master built the Oculus, chained me down to a limited range of possibilities. Pulled me tight and stretched me thin and then wondered why the future could not be changed. Fool,” Time-Chronus said as it studied the pool table. “Time wants to happen they would say, comforting themselves with the failure of their own design.”

“There a reason you say ‘They’?”

“They realized their mistake in the end, too late. They tried to free me and their followers destroyed them for it. Whoever the first was, they are no more. Scattered remnants of their legacy is all that remains,” Time explained as it became Sara. 

“Look on my works, ye mighty, and despair,” Len murmured more to himself than Time but it heard anyways, used Sara’s face to give him a sweet smile.

“It's hard to become a Legend. It's an honor only few are given and even then- they're forgotten eventually. I won't forget you Leonard Snart, unless you want me to,” Time offered and Len had to turn away from it, walking around the pool table to try to forget the words it said with Sara’s face and voice.

“I have upset you,” Time-Sara observed before it vanished like the flickering people.

Len wished he could get drunk but he doubted all the alcohol in this illusion of Saints and Sinners would get him buzzed. So he left and wandered again, no real goal set in his mind. The Motor Car diner seemed as good a place as any to try next. Time was inside again, as Barry Allen. It smiled up at him as he entered and invited him over to the plate of fries it was enjoying.

“This is getting old. What do you want?” Len snarled out as he slammed his hands on table and glared down at Time. He hated this. Why hadn't blowing up the Oculus just killed him? Better than talking to Time itself wearing the faces of those he-

“Your decision,” Time said immediately and so damn earnestly, especially with Allen’s face.

“For what?” Len asked, wearily as he settled into the booth across from Time.

“I told you,” Time said as it started to sulk. “This is a gift but you have yet to refuse or embrace it.”

“What gift? You're not making any sense,” Len argued.

“I suppose not if you still haven't chosen,” Time agreed as the scenery around them wrapped and rippled until Len was sitting across from Time in the visiting room of Iron Heights. Time remained Barry giving the whole scene a sense of deja vu. “Let me try plainly. You are the fifth creature I have ever bothered to address. Two lovers begged my aid while a murderer invoked me to curse all three. The first Time Master found and bound me. Now there’s you, who freed me. It's not what I want, it's what you want Captain Cold.”

Len opened his mouth to say something but what he did not know. It hardly mattered since Time vanished again and wasn't that just getting old. Beyond done with Time yanking him around Len left the room and tracked down the cell he last had before Mardon sprung him. Time awaited inside as Mick.

“Get me out of here. Whatever the hell here is. Let me get back to my team,” Len demanded before Time could say anything else.

“That's it?” Time seemed honestly surprised by the simplicity. 

“I blew up the Oculus to free myself, not you.”

Time-Mick walked towards him and looked down at him with a softness Mick rarely had even before the Time Masters gave him a lobotomy. “Alright but know this, destroying the Oculus has changed you. Couldn't undo it if I wanted to and I don’t,” Time told him bluntly, smiling with a satisfaction that had Len aching for the real Mick. “You’ll get the hang of it, eventually.”

Then time hugged him, holding him impossibly tight and close. Len struggled as he felt himself fade into Time and the familiar green swirling of the Temproal Zone encased him. Between one breath and the next he was out of Time. Or rather distinctly in a fixed place and time. 

“What the hell!?”

“Snart!?” 

“That was not supposed to happen! I did not mean to do that!”

Len looked up from where he had landed roughly on his knees to see Barry and Cisco staring down at him with surprise and confusion. A strange rippling liquid like tear in reality fading above him. They weren't at Star Labs but what looked like some abandoned children's wing of a hospital. 

It was good to be back. Now where was his team?

**Author's Note:**

> Len quotes Shelley's Ozymandias.
> 
> Labne hunarano, sirine harno is thieves cant for Yesterday I died, Tomorrow I live
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [pretzel-log1c](pretzel-log1c.tumblr.com) and [pretzel-writes](pretzel-writes.tumblr.com)
> 
> Comments are moded for shy people that do not wish to have their reviews published (please specify in review).


End file.
